Serenity
:::::::: :::::::: The alabaster tundra terrain that surrounded you looked as if it was spinning. Your head was pounding and your stomach started growling since you haven't eaten for days. Collapsing to the ground and called out as loud as you could above the wind that brushed past you, "Help me! Please!" You couldn't see anything and your body sunk into the freezing snow that surrounded you. You tried calling out again, "Help! Someone!" You started to loose hope slowly as your dull and tired eyes started to close. But right before your eyes closed and you were unconscious you could see illuminating eyes peering down at you. A monumental exquisite alabaster feminine canis lupus stood in front of you, her eyes shining brightly with curiosity flooding in them. You looked up at her confused and said quietly, your voice trailing off as you went unconscious, "Help me.. Please.." You woke up and blinked your eyes slowly. You were oddly warm instead of out in the freezing snow and you slowly lifted your head to glance around. Your ears were perked up, on high alert, as you slowly started to sniff the air. A sweet fragrance hit your nose and you turned your head to where it was. From the shadows you could see eyes peering down at you again. The eyes looked as if they were actually glowing but they were different from the eyes that you've seen before. One was a light emerald color while the other was an ice blue. You watched carefully as the shewolf stepped out of the shadows, her floccose alabaster pelt shined in the sunlight that flooded in through the entrance to this place. ''Wait, where am I and who is she..? ''Suddenly you stand up and gaze over at her and your ears flick as you listen to her soft, velvet voice. She said softly, "Greetings. You're finally awake. I'm pleased that you're up. You've been sleeping for about a day and a half now and I was getting worried." Her glowing eyes rested on you and she started speaking again. "I'm Serenity." You opened your jaws and started to talk quietly, your voice hoarse, "It's nice to meet you.. I'm.. (Your name.)" "It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like anything? We have plenty around here." ''We? What does she mean we? There's more of them..? ''You shook your head slowly even though your bones showed slightly through your pelt, and your stomach growled softly. She laughed lightly and walked into another section of this place and came back out with a rabbit in her jaws. She set it down at your paws. "Here you need to gain your strength back." You say thankfully, "Thank you so much.. Were you who saved me before?" You started to eat the food neatly and listened to her voice. "Yes. I brought you here after I found you. This is where I stay with my brother and sisters." Suddenly you could hear soft talking somewhere else in the den. "Well thanks.. I appreciate it.." You say softly as you finish the food and push the remains to the side. Suddenly Serenity called out glancing over her shoulder, "You guys can come out now." Her floccose alabaster tail fluctuated as she waited for her siblings to come out from somewhere else in the den. Suddenly three wolves started walking towards them, two females and a male. Serenity started to introduce each of them and waved her tail to the smallest out of the three of them, "This is Blizzard." She smiled politely and then she introduced the next shewolf, "Aspen." She lowered her head, her tufted ears flicking softly as she raised her head back up again. "And this is Siku." You noticed that she must of introduced them from youngest to oldest. ''Does that mean she's the oldest then? ''Almost like she was reading your mind Serenity answered lightly, "I'm the oldest and it's my obligation to protect them and to watch over them. Our parents are not around anymore so I'm responsible for them." You gazed over at the siblings but suddenly Serenity perked her ears and they angled towards the entrance of their den. She let out a low growl and her siblings instinctively ran back to where they were. You stood there and tilted your head to the side, "What's wrong?" She growled again and muttered, "Stay here and make sure they stay where they are." You glanced at her blue and green eyes and turned to where her siblings were in the back but when you turned back she was gone, her sweet scent trail leading out of the den. :::::::: Category:Browse Category:Story